


rain at dawn

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, inspired by that one airport pic, rainy days with woochan, strangers to first dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: “Hey I know this is a weird first conversation topic but we’re wearing the same shoes!”“Oh really?”Said stranger reaches out his hand to introduce himself, “Bangchan, but you can call me Chan.”





	rain at dawn

It's a Sunday morning, it's raining but not too heavy, the air is cool, laced with the smell of rain. It's about 7AM, the roads are pretty empty, a car or two passing by every now and then. The sky is covered with clouds but it isn't a gloomy shade as the sun rays peak through around them.

 

Woojin sat on the bench at the bus stop, sheltering himself from the rain, the bench's cool surface that meets his warm self isn't bothering at all. He combs through his hair, slightly damp from getting drizzled on, hoping he won't get sick because of it. He's waiting for the bus to go for his morning shift at the cafe. He’s a barista and he has to reach early to welcome the morning crowd despite it being a Sunday.

 

The bus should have arrived a few minutes ago but due to the rain, it seems like it's delayed.

 

He's wearing a white button up shirt, a grey cardigan over it which is keeping him warm and a pair of black jeans. He had forgotten his earphones at home when he rushed out earlier, trying to reach the bus stop when it had just started to drizzle.

 

Woojin enjoys the calmness of the surrounding, it feels somewhat peaceful with no one on the streets on this early morning. He basks in the sound of rain falling on to the ground forming puddles and vehicles passing by.

 

He watches the rain droplets ripple the surface as it falls into the little puddles on the ground for a few minutes (it's really draws your attention and before you know it you're pulled into the fascination of how the rain droplets become one with the puddles, even more if you start to count how many droplets has fallen).

  


The sound of the pedestrian crossing lights switching pulls Woojin out of trance and he looks across the street to see a figure. The streets are so empty (or were empty earlier), so he definitely can't miss the figure in black at the other side, it's hard to make out the person's face because of the rain but Woojin is drawn to said stranger and watches _him_.

 

The stranger in black tee and sweats jogged across the pedestrian crossing hurriedly, hand over his head, in attempt to cover his head from the rain. As he approaches the bus stand where Woojin is, Woojin stifles a laugh at the sight before him.

 

The guy has a hoodie tied around his waist but he didn't seem to have used it as a cover from the rain and Woojin is amused. Stranger guy must've been trying to get away from the rain as fast as possible without thinking straight.

 

The stranger has a dark blonde curly hair which Woojin sees clearly as he ducks under the bus stand, away from the rain. The former looks and spots Woojin sitting there and he smiles. _Dimples_. Dimples and a beautiful smile is what Woojin sees and he feels his heart flutter.

 

Woojin sends back a smile, a welcoming polite one. That's how he always is with strangers, when he greets them, his smile always makes people feel that he's a nice guy. Which he really is.

 

Woojin doesn’t have earphones on but he notices the other guy has a pair on as the latter takes a seat beside him. The time of arrival of the bus in red on the signboard, seems to have been delayed another few more minutes. The bench is pretty small for two well grown men but they're both not complaining and the warmth from being close to each other may be a little too welcoming and comfortable.

 

He clears his throat and looks back at the road before him like before, trying not to look at the stranger too much. Woojin is definitely intrigued. The barista hums to the background sound coming from the rain around them.

 

The stranger turns his way, Woojin feels the shift in the air around them and turns towards the other guy who took off his earphones. “Hey I know this is a weird first conversation topic but we’re wearing the same shoes!”

 

The stranger in black had an accent laced around his Korean pronunciation and Woojin immediately identified it as Australian. He's been around Changbin's boyfriend enough to recognise that accent anywhere.

 

Woojin is surprised but more of amused, “Oh really?” he glances down at both their feet and chuckles, “Well, I guess you're right.”

 

When he looks back up, they both lock eyes and neither look away.

 

Said stranger reaches out his hand to introduce himself, “Bangchan, but you can call me Chan.”

 

“Woojin.”

 

They start comparing their shoes side by side.

 

“I think mine's bigger?”

 

“Hmm let's see.” Woojin inches closer until their shoulders brush each other, placing his feet next to Chan's feet to compare.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“We're actually the same size,” Woojin responds and smirks, “You were wrong.”

 

Chan holds his arms up in defence, “Alright, Woojin. You won!”

 

Chan started laughing and Woojin swore it was the most precious laugh he has ever heard.

 

Chan sounded really dorky when he laughed and his accent doesn't help that Woojin was starting to fall for this stranger so quickly.

 

They talked while waiting for the bus, the rain still hasn't slowed down nor has it gotten heavier. Conversation topics covered where they were from, to their interests to what they were doing later.

 

Chan was on his way to meet up with his music project group which is at noon but he had been too excited for the project he couldn't sleep much while Woojin was on the way to his part time job. Both up too early for their liking on a Sunday.

 

But thinking otherwise now due to their meeting.

 

There's a bus horn and they both turn to look at the green bus approaching, bus #4419. Chan and Woojin are both heading the same direction, so they both got up to go on the bus.

 

Chan is ahead of Woojin in line but when it's his turn to get on the bus, he steps aside and gestures Woojin to go first, “After you.”

 

Woojin was taken aback but he found Chan to be really cute, “Thanks.” He pats Chan's shoulder as he goes in, sending the other another smile. He has been smiling so much, he probably lost count already.

 

Chan ruffles his hair to fix it after it got rained on earlier before stepping on to the bus. Suddenly he's all conscious on how he looks?

 

Adjusting his backpack strap weighing on his left shoulder, he walks towards the back of the bus where Woojin was sitting. It shouldn't be weird if out of all empty seats, he sits beside Woojin. But yet Chan worries if it is.

 

Woojin spots Chan walking towards him and he feels a sense of relief because they had clicked and hit off pretty quickly and well earlier that he hopes they'll be able to know each other more. He calls Chan over with a smile, patting the empty seat next to him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, you.”

 

“Ah, the weather is so cooling and cozy. A cup of coffee would be perfect.” Chan mentions, to get a conversation going.

 

“You know that shift I mentioned earlier? I'm actually a barista. If you want, you can come along and I'll brew something good for you?” Woojin offers.

 

“I would like that.” Chan smiles, dimples forming and the sight just warms Woojin's heart (again). And he can heart his heart beat thumping slow and steady but at the same time it skips a few beats at the most breathtaking smile before him. 

 

They both look at each other for a few seconds, before they blurt out the same thing at the same time, “...Is this a date then?”

 

Chan was the first to reaction at their coincidence, chuckling and nodding, “I guess it is then.”

 

“I hope it is? I want it to.” Chan adds.

 

“It's a date then.” Woojin assures him as he nods.


End file.
